Conventional tape measures include a housing that encloses a retractable coiled tape rule. The tape measure is typically constructed to allow a user to extend the tape rule to a specific length corresponding to the length of an object being measured, either lock the tape rule using a locking button or leave the tape rule unlocked, read length of the object on the tape rule, and release the tape rule thereby allowing the tape rule to be retracted within the housing. Tape measures are commonly used at construction sites by professional carpenters and other construction site workers, and therefore tape measure manufacturers typically build tape measures with this type of working environment in mind. Consequently, tape measures are typically constructed with basic and sturdy features that allow the tape measure to withstand heavy, repetitious use. For example, tape measures are typically constructed with rigid plastic housings that are intended to withstand the shock of being dropped, and a relatively small locking button positioned in a recessed portion of the housing to prevent damage to the button if the tape measure is dropped.
In the past manufacturers have overlooked the benefits of constructing a tape measure having features that are ergonomically efficient. By producing a tape measure that is easy to grasp and easy to use, the manufacturer can produce a product that professional carpenters would be interested in using to reduce fatigue in their hands during repeated use of various tools during the workday. In addition, non-professionals, such as elderly people or even the average do-it-yourselfer, would be interested in an ergonomically efficient tape measure since the tape measure would be generally easier to control and use.
Various improvements on the tape measure construction can be made to reduce ergonomic inefficiencies of the conventional tape measure. For example, the rigid plastic housing used on conventional tape measures is uncomfortable to grasp in that it is rigid, and provides a smooth, potentially slippery, surface on which to hold the tape measure. Additionally, the locking button on a conventional tape measure tends to be small and difficult to reach unless the user's hand is positioned in an ideal position where the user's thumb is in proper alignment with the locking button.
Other features on a tape measure can improve the usefulness of the tape measure. For example, tape measures are conventionally constructed with a tape clip on an end of the tape rule. The tape clip allows the user to hook the tape clip on an edge of an object to use that object as a means for holding the end of the tape rule in position during measurement if the user does not have an assistant to hold the end of the tape. One problem with such a feature is that the tape clip has a tendency to slip off the edge of the object during measurement. One solution to this problem has been to add a friction surface to a surface on the tape clip that contacts the edge of the object (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,911 and U.S. Pat. No, 5,210,956). However, these attempts to solve this problem have been insufficient in that the friction surfaces used were abrasive, which can damage the edge of the object being used to hold the end of the tape rule. Additionally, the friction surfaces are adhered to the surface of the tape clip, which provides a friction surface that can wear or peal off the tape clip, thereby rendering the friction surface ineffective.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved tape measure having ergonomic benefits and an improved clip on an end of the tape rule.